


My Dirty Little Secret: George

by AmberAkasha



Series: My Dirty Little Secret [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Gen, Twin envy, cannon!death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAkasha/pseuds/AmberAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dirty Little Secret, by The All-American Rejects.</p><p>George has a dirty little secret...</p><p>(Rated M for safety)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dirty Little Secret: George

**Author's Note:**

> During my ten-minute-break I prompted myself to write something inspired by Dirty Little Secret, by The All-American Rejects. They hold up cards in the video, based on the PostSecret project, where people share their secrets on postcards.  
> The card I chose said "I wish I was the other twin."

Everybody thinks we are two exact copies of the same person.

We speak the same way, act the same way, dress the same way...

There aren’t many people who can tell one from the other.

For years, when I was younger, I feared that we had gotten mixed up and I was living the life of the wrong twin. To this day, I’m still not sure if I’m Fred or George, hence Forge and Gred.

 

No one can truly tell us apart...but us.

And while you may think we are the same person in two bodies... **I wish I was the other twin.**

No-one realises, but Fred is the best out of the two of us. He is the brain in this two-bodied existence we lead. He is the funny one, the smart one. If it wasn’t for him, there’d be no WWW. No pranks. No flying out of the school.

 

No-one knows... but us. I know he feels bad about it, too. He’s just too damned perfect, too good to feel smug about it, and just knowing that makes me feel that much worse.

 

Why does he have to be the perfect twin?

 

I am no-one, my entire existence defined by him.

No-one realizes, but he is the overachiever, the successful twin. I just got roped into this, somehow.

 

Why do I have to be the loser?

 

No-one knows. But him. And I.

And sometimes, that’s one person too many.


End file.
